The typical bird feeder on the market has the base firmly attached to the bird feeder container. This makes it difficult to clean the bottom end of the container housing. Another difficulty with bird feeders currently on the market is that the feed port assemblies have to be connected internally thus requiring a complex connecting arrangement between respective feed port assemblies. Existing arrangements also do not lend themselves to disposing feed port assemblies in random locations of the container and are generally limited to being disposed in the same plane.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a bird feeder with a removable or releasable base so as to facilitate cleaning of both the base and the lower end of the bird feeder container or housing.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a removable base for a bird feeder in which the base is held relatively firmly in place in its closed position and yet is relatively easy for the user to remove from the container housing.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a bird feeder with a removable base in which the base can be readily removed by a user but that is not able to be removed by an animal such as a squirrel.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a base that may be easily assembled.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide feed port assemblies that are constructed so that they can be arranged in different positions or planes of the feeder.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a feed port assembly that does not require support from adjacent port assemblies.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a feed port assembly that is secured in and of itself to the container and/or base.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an improved mount for a bird feeder.